Le monstre aux yeux verts
by Auriae
Summary: Un Sauveur volage et un Malfoy jaloux ça donne un Harry qui s'amuse ! Avec des conséquences... inattendues. / Relation homosexuelle HPDM (avec un peu de HPBZ)
1. Partie 1

**Disclamer:** JK Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de son univers, je ne fais que prêter mon imagination pour créer de nouvelles histoires!

 **Résumé:** Harry décide de profiter pleinement de sa dernière année à Poudlard et d'être un peu volage. Ce qui est étrange c'est que Malfoy, sa bête noire, semble jaloux. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Il sait juste que ça l'amuse et ça lui suffit.

 **Rating:** M clairement. Voir MA? En gros il va y avoir du lemon alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous êtes prévenu! Le langage utilisé est aussi plutôt grossier.

 **Couple:** Harry et Draco bien sûr, mais il y a un peu de Harry/Blaise avant.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Je suis très fière du titre de cet OS car c'est un jeu de mot autant avec l'un des personnages qu'avec le thème principal de cette histoire. Qui reconnait la référence?

 **N.B.:** Bon au résumé je pense que c'est évident que Harry est OOC mais je le précise quand même. Draco un peu aussi je pense même si j'ai essayé de collé à ma vision du personnage.

Bonne lecture!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tout avait commencé par des regards. Au début il pensait que c'était juste son imagination, qu'il se faisait des films et qu'il interprétait mal les choses. Après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il sautait à des conclusions de manière trop hâtive. Malgré tout cette idée lui taraudait l'esprit alors il se disait que le plus simple c'était de la vérifier. C'était facile. Il n'avait qu'à continuer ce qu'il faisait déjà tout en étant juste plus observateur. Puis ça l'amusait. Voir le regard de son rival s'assombrir de jalousie était une source d'amusement pour lui.

Bien sûr Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce fût de la jalousie. C'était une hypothèse. Hermione était plus douée que lui pour les déductions mais pourtant même elle n'avait rien vu. Quand il mentionna Draco Malfoy l'air de rien dans la conversation et qu'il dériva sur ces regards étranges, son amie fronça les sourcils un instant avant de lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées, que c'était ridicule, précisant que ses regards étaient toujours hautains et haineux. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Pourtant Harry n'en démordait pas. Sauf qu'il n'en parlait plus à personne. Sinon on allait encore l'accuser de faire une fixation malsaine sur le Serpentard. C'était l'inverse pourtant. Il n'avait pas de preuve malheureusement.

Au début il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il était habitué que Malfoy le fixe. Dégoût, colère, arrogance. Toutes sortes d'émotions étaient déjà passées dans son regard. Puis un matin, avant le cours de potion - avec tous les autres élèves ayant cette matière aux ASPIC - Lavande Brown était venue se joindre au trio d'or en discutant joyeusement. Elle avait alors posé une main sur le bras de Ron en riant et Harry avait noté le regard sombre d'Hermione à ce geste. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait en douceur à la mise en couple de ses meilleurs amis et il ne voulait pas que la jalousie presque maladive d'Hermione à propos de l'ex-petite amie de Ron ne vienne gâcher ses efforts. Alors il prit son sourire le plus enjôleur et détourna l'attention de Lavande sur lui. Celle-ci fut attirée vers lui comme un papillon vers la lumière et elle rentra tout de suite dans son jeu de drague. L'air de rien il s'adossa au mur et attira la jeune fille à lui en saisissant un pli de sa jupe. Tandis qu'il remettait une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Lavande il lança un regard éloquent à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle accapare toute l'attention de Ron. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas un instant. Un reniflement méprisant alerta alors Harry qui se tourna vers le groupe de Serpentard. C'est là qu'il remarqua pour la première fois une étrangeté dans le regard de Draco Malfoy. Après tant d'années de rivalité, il se vantait de le connaître presque par cœur. En tout cas il n'avait jamais été surpris par le comportement du garçon envers lui. Sauf ce matin. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais une lueur inconnue brillait dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Ça ressemblait à de la colère mais sans en être. Ce fut la poitrine opulente de Lavande qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Elle s'était accrochée à son bras avec un large sourire et lui demandait d'être son partenaire pour le cours de potion qui allait commencer. Harry lui sourit et accepta volontiers.

Par la suite, tandis qu'il débutait une relation avec Lavande il remarqua à d'autres occasions ce regard étrange chez Malfoy. C'était souvent accompagné de remarques désobligeantes sur son incapacité à se comporter dignement, sur ses choix douteux de partenaires ou autres joyeusetés du même genre. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention plus que cela. Après tout Malfoy était un petit con imbuvable, rien d'inhabituel vraiment. Quand il rompit avec Lavande, Harry ne réalisa même pas que les regards avaient disparu ainsi que les moqueries. Malfoy et lui étaient revenus à leurs bonnes vieilles querelles à coup de « balafré », « sale fouine » et méchancetés traditionnelles.

La deuxième fois que la lueur inconnue retint l'attention d'Harry c'était la nuit. Il était dans une salle de classe vide en train de prendre son flirt actuel sur le bureau et ce dernier en redemandait encore. Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry avait décidé de profiter de sa jeunesse et de laisser parler ses hormones d'adolescent. Il ne sautait pas non plus sur tout ce qui bougeait mais il était déjà sorti avec plusieurs personnes, garçon ou fille, sans leur promettre quoi que ce soit. En général ça durait une semaine ou deux, trois au grand maximum puis ils se séparaient. Ce soir-là il couchait avec un Serdaigle de 6ème année qu'il avait dragué la veille et c'était plutôt bon. Puis d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Draco Malfoy. Il avait dû les entendre pendant sa ronde de préfet mais Harry n'en avait cure. Avec un sourire arrogant il fixa Malfoy tandis qu'il finissait de faire jouir son partenaire et qu'il se libérait en lui.

_ Alors Malfoy on joue les voyeurs ? Avait-il dit avec un rictus moqueur.

Son flirt paniqua en réalisant qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre et se rhabilla en vitesse tandis que lui prenait tout son temps. Malfoy leur retira des points bien entendu non sans critiquer le pauvre Serdaigle qui n'avait rien demandé. En apparence il avait l'air aussi froid et arrogant que d'habitude mais Harry nota tout de même que son regard était étrange. Comme cette fois dans le couloir avec Lavande. À ce moment-là il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que ça pouvait être. En fait il mit longtemps à se dire que peut-être ça ressemblait à de la jalousie. Après tout Malfoy devenait bizarrement plus hargneux quand il fréquentait quelqu'un de nouveau. Cela semblait absurde mais à force d'observer les réactions du Serpentard cette idée s'imposa tout naturellement à lui. Et c'était juste tellement amusant. Alors pour en avoir la certitude Harry décida de draguer un garçon que Malfoy méprisait tout particulièrement. Colin Crivey était devenu plutôt mignon en grandissant et il était toujours aussi accro à sa personne. Alors il entreprit de le charmer en douceur puis un soir dans la Grande Salle il lui roula un patin devant tout le monde. Le volume sonore baissa considérablement et le gémissement de plaisir de Colin résonna contre les murs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry s'affichait ainsi en public mais à chaque fois tout le monde se sentait obligé de se taire pour l'admirer. Foutue image du héros. Quand il libéra les lèvres de son camarade il continua son repas l'air de rien en jetant un coup d'œil à son rival, pour voir sa réaction. Son visage était tordu par une grimace de dégoût mais Harry nota tout de même qu'il avait à nouveau ce regard particulier. Ce regard de jalousie. Il s'amusa toute la semaine à se trouver sur le chemin du Serpentard avec Colin dans ses bras pour le voir s'énerver. Maintenant c'était sûr. Malfoy était jaloux. Jaloux de quoi ? Telle était la question que se posait Harry à présent. Est-ce que Malfoy avait des sentiments à son égard ? Cela semblait tellement surréaliste qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. C'était trop gros. Impossible. Non ? Cela ne devait être qu'une jalousie due à son nom sûrement. Il imaginait parfaitement Malfoy dire « Ce satané Saint Potter, parce qu'il est célèbre il se tape tous les élèves de Poudlard et on le considère toujours comme un héros pur et parfait » ou quelque chose de similaire avec tout le mépris possible. Peu lui importait la raison de cette jalousie en réalité. C'était juste marrant et il avait envie de le provoquer un peu plus. C'est pourquoi Harry décida que sa prochaine conquête serait de la maison Serpentard. A coup sûr Malfoy en ferait une syncope et il mourait d'envie de voir ça.

Harry commença alors à observer les différents élèves de Serpentard afin de déterminer quel élève serait le mieux pour faire enrager ce cher Draco Malfoy. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur un garçon bien particulier et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Quoi de mieux pour emmerder Malfoy que de draguer son meilleur ami ? Puis il avait de la chance, il était foutrement canon le Blaise Zabini.

* * *

La première occasion de rapprochement eu lieu lors du cours de potion le lendemain. A croire que la chance était de son côté. Alors que les étudiants entraient dans la salle, Harry nota que Malfoy n'était pas encore là et que donc son partenaire habituel, Zabini, était tout seul à sa table n'attendant plus que lui. Il s'installa tranquillement à ses côtés en ignorant le regard interloqué de ses meilleurs amis et celui, plus discret certes mais tout de même surpris, de sa cible.

_ Potter ? Questionna Zabini. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

_ Moi ? Je sors mes affaires de potions ça se voit non ? Répondit Harry innocemment.

_ Oui mais pourquoi _ici_?

Harry se tourna vers lui et fit son sourire le plus éclatant de son répertoire.

_ Oh juste une envie de changement. Tu ne trouves pas ça lassant à la longue d'être toujours avec les mêmes partenaires ? Je me suis dit que ça serait plus amusant de jouer avec un Serpentard pour une fois.

Zabini haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il avait clairement saisi le double sens de ses propos. Il ricana doucement et continua de préparer ses affaires sans un mot de plus. Harry était ravi. Pas de rejet c'était un très bon signe pour la suite de son entreprise. Rogue commença son cours au même moment où Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce, légèrement essoufflé. Harry se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu le mettre en retard ainsi mais au moins ça avait arrangé ses affaires alors il en était plus que content. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir quand il vit que sa place habituelle était prise et Harry l'ignora en beauté. C'était plus intéressant d'admirer le profil de son voisin. Non vraiment Blaise Zabini était vraiment bien fait de sa personne. Assez grand, carré, brun, un regard presque doré, un port altier et son côté métisse dotait son physique plus qu'avantageux d'un charme supplémentaire. Quand Rogue annonça que la potion devrait être faite à deux, Harry sourit intérieurement. Non vraiment à croire que l'univers avait décidé de lui rendre tout plus facile.

_ Zabini tu veux bien me montrer comment bien couper les racines de Mandragore ? Je n'ai pas envie de les bousiller et de rater notre potion, demanda-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

Le concerné le dévisagea un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il prit une des racines et lui montra le bon mouvement pour avoir des morceaux parfaits.

_ Hum... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le refaire tout seul... Faudrait que tu me montres pendant que je le fais...

Zabini ricana doucement avant de se positionner derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry et l'aida à couper sa racine.

_ A quoi tu joues Potter ? Tu as décidé de passer du côté obscure ? Chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille.

Harry ne put retenir un léger frisson. Finalement il aurait dû draguer des Serpentard plus tôt. Ils comprenaient vraiment rapidement.

_ Peut-être bien, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ça te dérange ?

Il bougea légèrement sa main gauche pour la poser sur celle de son partenaire et caresser sa peau discrètement.

_ Non pas vraiment... Mais tu n'as pas peur de te faire lyncher par tes copains Gryffons ? Je crois que Weasley est au bord de l'asphyxie là.

Harry rigola doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui le dévisageait tandis qu'Hermione tentait de le garder concentré. Par curiosité il regarda discrètement en direction de Malfoy. Malheureusement ce dernier était penché sur son chaudron, apparemment captivé par sa potion. Harry était un peu déçu mais son jeu commençait à peine. Il aurait tout le temps de le voir totalement jaloux.

Les racines maintenant coupées, il s'écarta doucement de Zabini et lui sourit.

_ Il s'en remettra. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'ai envie de m'amuser.

_ Et pourquoi moi ? Il y a sûrement d'autres Serpentard plus... influençables...

_ Où est le plaisir si c'est trop facile ? Toi tu es un défi beaucoup plus alléchant. Puis... Tu es bandant.

Zabini rigola franchement l'air de dire « tu ne m'apprends rien » et continua la potion. Harry était très satisfait. Pour une première approche ça se passait vraiment bien. Surtout que pour une fois il savait que ça n'était pas dû à son statut de Sauveur. Ça faisait étrangement du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

_ Ça te dirait qu'on se voie en dehors des cours ? Demanda Harry.

_ Tu veux qu'on soit ami Potter ?

_ Oh j'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir nu dans un lit mais être ami c'est un bon début.

_ Un vrai dévergondé dit donc, plaisanta Zabini. Ami, ça me va. J'ai hâte de voir la suite de ton plan drague Potter.

_ Harry.

Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

_ Appelle moi Harry.

Dans un coin de sa tête l'image d'un Malfoy de onze ans lui tendant la main fit son apparition et Harry regarda discrètement vers la version de dix-sept ans. Malfoy le fixait étrangement et quand Zabini serra sa main la fameuse lueur de jalousie brilla à nouveau dans ses pupilles grises.

_ Et appelle moi Blaise.

_ Alors Blaise, on se voie après le repas de ce soir ?

_ En manque de sexe Harry ? Rigola le Serpentard.

_ Tu te proposes ?

_ J'envisage de poser ma candidature je l'admets.

_ Alors j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Ils finirent leur potion dans la bonne humeur et elle fut parfaite. En grande partie grâce à Blaise mais au moins Harry eut le plaisir de voir le visage renfrogné de son professeur de potion. Il dut ensuite passer le reste de la journée à convaincre Ron que non il n'était pas fou et oui il avait vraiment envie de fréquenter des Serpentard. Heureusement Hermione intervint et força leur ami à cesser tout commentaire à ce sujet. Au détour d'un couloir il eut le plaisir de voir Malfoy se disputer discrètement avec Blaise et ça lui rendit tout de suite sa bonne humeur. En réalité s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son rival personne n'aurait pu deviner que c'était bien une dispute. En tant que noble Serpentard il ne fallait pas faire d'esclandre au risque de déshonorer sa maison et avec le temps Harry apprit à différencier les différents types d'échange entre Malfoy et ses camarades. Là c'était clairement une dispute. Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était à cause de lui.

Au dîner il prit sur lui de pas lancer un seul regard vers la table des Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre. Maintenant qu'il avait sa proie, observer les autres -et surtout un certain blond peroxydé- aurait été trop étrange de sa part. Après avoir englouti rapidement son dessert il salua rapidement ses amis et longea la table des Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers celle des Serpentard sous le regard interloqué des élèves. Il s'approcha alors de Blaise et posa sa main sur son épaule pour chuchoter à son oreille.

_ Retrouve moi près du lac quand tu as fini de manger pour notre petit rendez-vous. J'ai hâte.

Harry constata avec plaisir que son souffle avait fait frissonner le jeune homme qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire en coin. En se redressant il croisa le regard mauvais de Malfoy ce qui l'amusa énormément mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

_ Tu viens faire ta pute chez les sang-pur maintenant Potter ? Tu as usé tous les culs de Poudlard ? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

_ Est-ce que tu me proposes le tien ? Je suis désolé mais il faudra prendre un ticket Malfoy.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la Grande Salle, direction le lac.

Peu de temps après il entendit les pas de Blaise sur l'herbe puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'assoit. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui sourit.

_ Tu as fait vite.

_ Oh tu sais, Draco me fusillait tellement du regard que je n'avais plus très faim, répondit Blaise.

_ Il ne t'a pas causé trop de soucis ? Je vous ai vu vous disputer cet après-midi.

_Ah, tu as remarqué alors ? Il m'a fait la morale. Que sortir avec un Gryffondor c'était un déshonneur, surtout si c'est toi, que je vaux mieux qu'être ta pute et d'autres jolis mots. C'est d'un ridicule. Pansy sort avec un Gryffon et il ne lui a jamais rien dit.

_ Sûrement parce que c'est de moi dont il s'agit. Et donc ? Tu vas me dire que je ne t'aurais jamais et que tu rentres dans le rang ou tu restes te dévergonder avec l'horrible sauveur ?

_ Comme si j'étais à ses ordres ! Ricana-t-il. Je m'ennuyais justement ces derniers temps, tu arrives à point nommé.

Harry sourit et s'approcha du Serpentard pour l'allonger sur le dos. En réalité il lui avait presque sauté dessus tel un félin affamé mais le résultat était le même. Il le dominait partiellement, se tenant au dessus de lui avec l'aide de ses avant-bras.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il dériva sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude. Si on finit dans un lit je te laisserai être au-dessus.

_ Mais j'y compte bien Harry, répondit Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

Le Serpentard se redressa sur ses coudes tout en mettant un terme à leur nouvel échange de salive.

_ Sérieusement Potter, tu cherches quoi au juste ?

_ Je veux simplement qu'on s'amuse un peu ensemble, c'est mal ?

_ Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu ne t'es pas réveillé un matin en te disant « tiens aujourd'hui je vais me taper un Serpentard » non ? Puis même, pourquoi justement _moi_?

_ Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop pour rien. Tu es sexy, je suis sexy. Baisons ensemble une semaine ou deux. Pourquoi chercher des raisons là où il n'y en a pas besoin ? Questionna Harry.

Il essaya de l'embrasser mais Blaise posa sa main sur sa bouche en le dévisageant l'air grave.

_ Je suis un Serpentard Harry, pas un stupide Poufsouffle, ni l'un de tes admirateurs dégoulinants de bave. Je veux bien jouer avec toi mais seulement si tu me donnes les vraies raisons.

Harry soupira et passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

_ Bien. En fait je veux rendre quelqu'un jaloux. Voilà.

_ Jaloux ? Répéta Blaise. Tout le monde est jaloux quand tu t'affiches avec quelqu'un Harry. Tu es un putain de sex-symbol dans cette école et depuis que tu es devenu un peu plus volage je ne compte plus le nombre de filtre d'amour dont Rogue a dû interrompre la fabrication illicite.

_ Sérieusement ? Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Enfin bref. Oui jaloux. Parce que cette personne est jalouse et j'ai envie de l'emmerder bien profond tu vois ? Petite vengeance personnelle.

_ Et donc... Tu m'as choisi parce que ?

_ Tu es un Serpentard. Le meilleur moyen d'attiser sa jalousie. Puis franchement ? Tu es canon Blaise et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on passe plein de bon temps ensemble.

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité mais c'en était plus que proche. Apparemment cela contenta Blaise qui l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il embrassait vraiment bien. Décidément les Serpentard étaient très surprenants.

« Je me demande comment embrasse Malfoy » songea Harry.

Puis Blaise lui fit un suçon dans le cou qui lui arracha un faible gémissement. Celui-ci se redressa en position assise avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Je crois que ça va être marrant notre petite aventure.

Il l'embrassa un peu plus chastement.

_ J'imagine qu'il ne sert à rien de demander qui est-ce que tu veux rendre jaloux ? Reprit-il avec un sourire.

_ Tu imagines bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je vante tes prouesses sexuelles à Nott en échange ?

Blaise déglutit difficilement, visiblement trop choqué pour garder son sang-froid.

_ Co... Comment tu...

_ Comment je sais ? Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. J'ai juste remarqué les regards en coin que tu lui lances. Ron et Hermione passent leur temps à faire ça depuis la première année. Je suis rodé.

_ Pitié ne me compare par à cet idiot de Weasley, grimaça Blaise.

Harry rigola et enlaça sa taille.

_ Il est hétéro ? Pour cela que tu ne le drague pas ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

_ On ne parle pas de nos histoires de cul chez les Serpentard. Pas sans alcool. Et encore moins de sentiments. Alors franchement je n'ai aucune idée de son orientation. Mais surtout... Et bien il est mon meilleur ami, tout comme Draco. Je ne me vois pas risquer notre amitié sur du vent.

_ Je comprends tout à fait. Pour ça que j'ai refusé les avances de Ginny. On aurait baisé puis je serais sortie avec d'autre et elle aurait été malheureuse.

_ Faut dire qu'elle était pathétique à être amoureuse de toi comme une groupie.

_ Ne sois pas si méchant voyons, rigola Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

En représailles Blaise le plaqua au sol et mordilla ses lèvres. Harry enlaça sa nuque et alla chercher sa langue pour un long baiser.

_ Peut-être que tu arriveras à le rendre jaloux lui aussi, ainsi tu pourras lui faire plein de mamours, plaisanta-t-il.

Blaise grimaça.

_ Pitié pas d'images aussi niaises Harry ! Surtout quand j'essaie de te chauffer.

_ Oh mais je suis déjà chaud. On rentre ? Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les exhibitionnistes devant des curieux.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry en profita pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser encore une fois. Si Blaise était aussi doué avec sa bouche, il avait hâte de continuer leur jeu sur une surface horizontale et de préférence douillette.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune dans les cachots et s'adossa au mur pour un dernier baiser tout en langue.

_ Tu m'abandonnes ainsi ? Demanda Blaise.

_ J'aime m'amuser mais je ne suis pas une pute, contrairement à ce que pense Malfoy. Jamais le premier soir. Mais tu as le droit de me peloter afin de te faire une idée de ce que tu auras très bientôt.

Blaise sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle tout en passant sa main sur ses abdominaux et son dos avant de malaxer doucement ses fesses.

_ Eh bien, sourit le métisse. Je suis vraiment impatient.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

Harry lui sourit à son tour puis du coin de l'œil il vit le mur de la salle commune s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Draco Malfoy qui les dévisageait avec mépris.

_ Je crois que ta nounou vient te chercher, dit Harry. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne crache du feu comme un vrai dragon.

Blaise rigola puis rejoignit son ami après un petit baiser. Harry était secrètement ravi. Il avait encore vu cette lueur de jalousie. Son rival semblait perdre la maîtrise de lui-même car ses émotions étaient bien visibles sur son visage. Non vraiment tout était parfait. Malfoy jaloux était un plaisir à voir.

Le lendemain, avant le cours de sortilège en début d'après-midi, en commun avec les Serpentard, Harry vit, en arrivant devant la salle, Blaise en pleine discussion avec Théodore Nott. Il ne savait pas s'il devait les interrompre ou non. Son « petit ami » était peut-être en plan drague et il ne voulait pas lui casser son coup. En même temps c'était aussi l'occasion de voir comment réagirait Nott face à leur « couple ». Harry se détacha alors de ses amis Gryffondor pour rejoindre le groupe des Serpentard. Il glissa l'air de rien sa main dans celle de Blaise.

_ Bonjour toi, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir aujourd'hui.

_ Salut Harry, répondit le métisse en l'embrassant.

Harry se tourna alors vers Nott avec un sourire aimable.

_ Bonjour Nott. J'espère ne pas interrompre une conversation importante ?

_ Bonjour Potter, répondit le jeune homme. Non Blaise me racontait justement comment il en était arrivé à sortir avec notre Golden boy national.

_ Oh. C'est très simple. Il est canon, je suis canon, je lui ai dit « Hey tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse entre mecs canons ? », et le tour était joué.

Un peu plus loin Malfoy eut un reniflement méprisant mais Harry ne put dire si c'était à cause de lui ou juste à cause de l'utilisation d'une expression moldu. Peut-être les deux. Il préféra l'ignorer et maintenant qu'il savait que son rival lui prêtait attention il enlaça la nuque de Blaise pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

_ Vous pourriez... Ne pas faire ça devant moi ? Intervint Nott.

Harry se décala légèrement pour regarder le jeune homme. Était-il jaloux ?

_ Homophobe ? Je croyais que c'était accepté dans le monde sorcier, répondit-il.

_ Comment ? Mais non pas du tout. Je suis tout aussi bisexuel que toi Potter, ne m'insulte pas.

_ Oh alors... Jaloux ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il sentit Blaise lui pincer violemment la hanche alors il se tourna vers lui en souriant. Il venait de faire admettre son orientation à Nott c'était une victoire pour lui. A cet instant la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur leur professeur.

_ Ah, faut y aller. A plus tard Blaise.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux de Nott évidement, puis rejoignit Ron et Hermione avant d'entrer en cours.

* * *

_ Potter !

Harry s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de Malfoy et se retourna en soupirant.

_ Malfoy. Que me vaut le plaisir ? Ironisa-t-il.

Ce dernier le rejoignit en quelques pas et le colla contre le mur, le regard colérique.

_ Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu avec Blaise immédiatement tu as compris ? S'énerva Malfoy.

_ Premièrement je ne joue pas et deuxièmement pour qui tu te prends à me donner des ordres ? Je ne suis pas ton chien Malfoy !

Harry le repoussa violemment, ce qui assombrit encore plus les yeux de son rival mais il n'en avait cure. Que le jeune homme se permette de lui parler ainsi l'agaçait au plus haut point. Au moins ça voulait dire que son stratagème fonctionnait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il sortait avec Blaise et pour la première fois Malfoy venait de craquer. Bon c'était dans un couloir désert mais ça restait une victoire pour lui.

_ Je te parle comme je veux Potter ! Tu vas rompre avec Blaise tu m'as compris ?

_ Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Il est plus que consentant à ce que je sache.

_ Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est un sacrilège de sortir avec un Gryffondor je ne le laisserai pas se déshonorer de la sorte.

_ Langage Malfoy, ricana Harry. C'est marrant ce que tu dis parce qu'à ce que je sache Blaise n'est pas le seul Serpent à sortir avec un Lion alors pourquoi tu t'énerves juste maintenant ? Ne trouves-tu pas cela suspect ?

Avec un sourire moqueur il s'approcha tout près de Malfoy.

_ Bizarrement... Quand il s'agit de moi... Tu n'es plus aussi tolérant... Je me demande ce que ça cache... dit Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Ta gueule Potter, grinça Malfoy.

_ Langage à nouveau Malfoy. On dirait que je vise juste... Serais-tu jaloux Malfoy ? Peut-être aurais-tu voulu être à la place de Blaise ? Je me demande si tu serais meilleur au lit que lui. Car il est très doué tu sais ?

Malfoy poussa un grognement de rage et le plaqua contre le mur avant de prendre sa bouche de force. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réaction. Il pensa un instant à le repousser mais le baiser de Malfoy lui semblait tellement désespéré. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix le supplier de répondre. Alors il ferma les yeux et ouvrit les lèvres à son tour. Malfoy se colla encore plus contre lui, l'enlaçant au niveau des épaules, et les pierres froides du mur le firent frissonner. Bon sang qu'il embrassait bien ce petit con. Harry leva les mains pour les poser sur les hanches du Serpentard tandis qu'une langue gourmande prenait possession de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse opposer quelconque résistance. Il suivit le rythme imposé par Malfoy tout en se délectant des sensations que le baiser faisait naître dans son corps. L'espace d'un instant il oublia tout, il oublia que son rival de toujours, cette sale fouine de Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il n'arrivait qu'à se concentrer sur les lèvres douces qui dévoraient les siennes et cette langue qui lui donnait envie de gémir.

D'un coup tout s'arrêta. Plus de chaleur d'un corps collé au sien, plus de frisson de plaisir, plus rien. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et avala une bouffée d'air salvatrice. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, le temps pour son cerveau de se remettre en route. Merde. Malfoy venait de lui rouler un sacré patin. Harry leva alors les yeux vers lui et sursauta légèrement en rencontrant un regard haineux.

_ Tu n'es qu'une pute Potter. Tu te laisses embrasser par un homme que tu détestes, tu ouvres les cuisses pour le premier dégénéré qui passe, tu es vraiment dégoûtant. Je ne me laisserai jamais salir par un mouchoir usagé.

Il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, le laissant sous le choc, seul dans le couloir. Harry eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Son corps trembla malgré lui et il se laissa glisser contre la paroi jusqu'au sol. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il se sentait misérable. Des larmes lui échappèrent et il cacha son visage contre ses genoux le temps de se reprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malfoy ait réussi à le blesser. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui le faisait se sentir ainsi. Lui qui était devenu si imperméable à tout depuis plusieurs mois. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Comment avait-il pu embrasser ce petit con ? Il aurait dû lui cracher à la figure. Malfoy ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi. Harry allait se venger. Oh que oui. Il essuya ses joues avec rage et se releva.

_ Tiens-toi prêt Malfoy. Puisque je suis une putain, tu verras de quoi la putain est capable.

Au soir Harry n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Il avait passé la journée à s'énerver à la moindre réflexion si bien que ses amis avaient vite compris qu'il ne fallait plus lui adresser la parole sous peine de subir ses foudres. Seulement voilà Ron et Hermione venait de repartir dans une de leur dispute et ne prêtaient pas attention à l'humeur de leur ami. Harry était en train de prendre sur lui pour ne pas leur jeter un sort vicieux à la figure. Ils marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle, Harry un peu en avant car les deux autres se chamaillaient trop pour avancer normalement, quand ses nerfs lâchèrent.

_ Putain vous me saoulez ! Cria-t-il en se retournant.

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent sur le champ, le regard rond de surprise.

_ J'en ai plus que marre de vous entendre vous disputer tout le temps pour des conneries alors maintenant ça suffit. Hermione, Ron est amoureux de toi. Ron, Hermione t'aime aussi espèce d'abruti. Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de jouer aux aveugles, vous vous dites la vérité et vous ne me faites plus chier ! Et je vous préviens, si l'un de vous essaye de nier les faits j'en prends un pour cogner l'autre ! Maintenant moi je vais manger et vous, vous discutez. Compris ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent simplement la tête, trop abasourdis pour pouvoir répondre. Harry continua alors son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant les portes il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer un peu. Il ne devait pas montrer son irritation. Surtout pas devant Malfoy. Il entra alors et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la table des Serpentard. Il s'assit tout naturellement à côté de Blaise, lui prenant la main.

_ Ça te dérange si je mange avec toi ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire. Ron et Hermione m'ont abandonné pour une autre de leur dispute.

Blaise hésita un instant, lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Malfoy, puis hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

_ Pas de problème. Ça sert à ça les petits amis non ?

_ Il paraît, rigola-t-il.

Personne n'osa faire de remarque mais Harry nota bien que l'ambiance était devenue tendue. Alors il força son côté sociable et fit gaiement la conversation à Blaise, essayant d'intégrer Nott au passage mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être du genre loquace.

_ Ah tiens, Weasley et Granger sont enfin en couple ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry releva la tête et vit en effet que ses amis venaient d'entrer en se tenant la main. Il soupira de soulagement.

_ Putain enfin. J'ai dû leur crier dessus pour qu'ils se décident. J'en pouvais plus je te jure.

A la fin du repas il se leva en même temps que Blaise et lui prit la main. Ce dernier le regarda étrangement pendant un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Décidément Harry adorait de plus en plus Blaise. Il ne posait pas de question inutile. Même s'il ne comprenait pas son comportement il s'accommodait juste à la situation sans faire d'histoire. Il était intelligent et de très bonne compagnie et pour ne rien gâcher, c'était un très bon amant. Harry le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard avec la ferme intention d'y entrer aussi. Son petit ami sembla le comprendre car il ne fit aucune remarque. Nott, qui était avec eux, n'en fit pas non plus. Le mur s'ouvrit et Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à un canapé près de la cheminée. Il sourit à Blaise et se cala dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard Malfoy et d'autres élèves entrèrent à leur tour alors Harry colla sa bouche contre celle de son compagnon. Du coin de l'œil il vit son rival se figer en les apercevant. La colère qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là était telle qu'il embrassa Blaise encore plus passionnément. Ce dernier suivit la cadence et glissa même une main sous sa chemise.

_ Et bien c'est chaud bouillant entre vous, rigola Pansy Parkinson en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent lentement pour regarder la jeune fille.

_ Que veux-tu Pansy. C'est ça de sortir avec un lion. Difficile de garder son sang-froid avec un homme pareil. Tu dois le comprendre mieux que quiconque non ? Plaisanta Blaise à son tour.

_ Oh ça pour comprendre ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Alors Potter pas trop impressionné de te trouver dans l'antre des Serpentard ?

_ Rien que je ne connaisse pas tu sais, répliqua Harry en souriant mystérieusement. J'étais curieux de vous voir dans votre environnement naturel, puis ça serait le comble pour un Fourchelangue de ne pas savoir dompter quelques serpents.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant qu'Harry ne reprenne possession des lèvres de Blaise. Il passa la soirée à discuter avec eux tout en sautant sur la bouche de son petit ami dès que Malfoy jetait un regard vers leur petit groupe. Un peu avant le couvre-feu il grimpa sur les cuisses de Blaise et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_ On monte dans ton lit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Blaise hocha vivement la tête et l'entraîna jusqu'à son dortoir pour l'instant désert. Harry s'allongea sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller en ne quittant pas son amant des yeux. Une fois tous les deux installés et totalement nus, il lança un sort d'intimité sur les rideaux ainsi qu'un sort de silence avant de profiter du corps parfait de son ami.

Harry ouvrit un rideau pour regarder le réveil magique sur la table de nuit. Deux heures du matin. Parfait. Il sourit en annulant le sort de silence et se positionna au-dessus de Blaise. Son regard se porta sur la droite, où le lit de Malfoy était bien visible. Maintenant il fallait préparer le spectacle.

Il commença par de légers baisers dans le cou de son amant puis descendit petit à petit sur son torse. Il mordilla ses tétons avec dextérité, arrachant des gémissements endormis au jeune homme. Harry sourit et continua sa route jusqu'à son nombril qu'il baisa avec sa langue.

_ Harry ? Dit Blaise d'une voix endormie.

Il gémit en sentant la langue experte sur son corps.

_ Bon sang encore ? Tu es insatiable toi, rigola-t-il doucement.

_ D'après ce que je sens entre tes jambes tu ne t'en plains pas, répliqua Harry avec un sourire insolant.

Il posa sa bouche sur le sexe de son amant, achevant de le réveiller complètement. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur avant de prendre le membre dans sa bouche pour le sucer avidement. Pour son plus grand plaisir Blaise commença à lâcher des gémissements sonores. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à le sentir prêt à jouir puis abandonna son sexe pour remonter l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il frotta sa propre érection contre celle de son partenaire le faisant grogner de frustration.

_ Tu es un tortionnaire Potter. Putain je vais te baiser tu vas voir.

Il voulut le retourner mais Harry le plaqua contre le matelas.

_ Non non beau gosse. C'est moi qui joue. Pas toi, rigola-t-il.

Il mordilla les lèvres du métisse tout en le caressant avec ses mains et son corps. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, chacun voulant beaucoup plus que de simples préliminaires. Alors Harry se mit à califourchon sur Blaise et lui sourit.

_ Tu es sexy quand tu domines, souffla Blaise en bougeant ses hanches.

Harry frotta ses fesses contre son sexe le faisant gémir encore et encore sans pour autant apporter la délivrance tant attendu.

_ Bon sang Harry empale toi merde ! Grogna son amant.

Il se pencha sur son torse et lui fit un suçon dans le cou.

_ J'ai envie de te rendre fou. J'adore quand tu es vocal tu sais ?

_ Je te promets de hurler ton nom alors arrête de me faire languir Harry !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et s'empala, après une rapide préparation, sur le sexe gonflé de son partenaire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Blaise lui attrapa les hanches, l'incitant à bouger. Alors il ondula son bassin, les faisant gémir tous les deux et il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant pour augmenter la cadence. Leurs voix emplirent la pièce et Harry songea avec sadisme que leurs ébats devaient avoir réveillé les autres maintenant et avec le rideau ouvert Malfoy devait avoir une vue parfaite sur leurs corps en action. Il cria le nom de Blaise tandis qu'il s'empala encore plus profond sur son sexe. Ce dernier poussa un grognement bestial, l'attrapa et le retourna d'un mouvement souple, sans sortir de lui et lui donna un coup de butoir puissant. Alors Harry oublia ce qui se passait à côté car Blaise venait de trouver sa zone érogène. Il entoura le corps de son amant de ses jambes, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son corps tout en criant son plaisir de plus en plus fort. Son amant le masturba en même temps et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir tandis que Blaise se déversait en lui en hurlant son prénom. D'un sort informulé il ferma rapidement le rideau, avant d'embrasser son petit ami passionnément. Puis des bruissements de draps se firent entendre suivit d'un claquement de porte retentissant. Harry retint un sourire victorieux. Il était sûr que c'était Malfoy.

_ Merde, souffla Blaise. Le sort de silence a lâché pendant qu'on dormait...

_ En effet, gronda la voix de Théodore Nott. Merci de baiser ailleurs la prochaine fois.

_ Désolé Théo...

Le visage de Blaise était si triste qu'une vague de culpabilité envahit le cœur d'Harry. Il relança le sort de silence et enlaça son compagnon pour le réconforter.

_ Je pense qu'il est jaloux tu sais...

_ C'est gentil, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Dormons d'accord ? Merci pour cet intermède nocturne.

Il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en douceur puis le serra contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Harry regretta le manque de luminosité, l'empêchant d'admirer le visage de son amant. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de se lover dans ses bras pour dormir à son tour.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Voilà pour la première partie! Est-ce que vous aimez? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

 _Il y aura un autre lemon beaucoup plus intéressant dans la deuxième partie! Avec Draco évidement ;)_

 _Je sais que Harry et Blaise font très "couple" mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne peuvent pas être tendre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé._

 _Pour la suite rendez-vous Vendredi ou Samedi!_


	2. Partie 2

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Voici la partie 2 de ce OS! Elle est un peu plus longue que la première partie mais je voulais faire un découpage cohérent. Je rappelle aussi que le rating est M, donc il va y avoir un autre lemon beaucoup plus fourni cette fois. Voilà je vous laisse donc avec la suite =) 

Bonne lecture!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Partie 2**

Harry écoutait silencieusement ses amis se chamailler pour un devoir non fait par Ron tout en se baladant dans les couloirs mais il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qui se disait. Son esprit était reparti vers le matin même, quand il s'était réveillé dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy. Ni dans la salle commune, ni pendant le petit déjeuner. Par contre à la sortie du lit, Nott l'avait regardé avec une colère intense mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour avoir couché avec son amour secret ou pour l'avoir réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des bruits de sexe. Il espérait la première solution. Il considérait vraiment Blaise comme un ami à force de le fréquenter et il souhaitait sincèrement qu'il puisse sortir avec l'élu de son cœur. Harry hésitait à aller parler à Nott en tête à tête histoire de lui soutirer une confession, si possible, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup en sa présence jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas l'élève arriver en courant depuis un couloir annexe et lui rentra dedans. Il sursauta légèrement avant de reconnaître Dennis Crivey, le petit frère de son ex.

_ Harry ! Tu tombes bien ! J'allais chercher le professeur McGonagall ! Malfoy est en train de tabasser Zabini ! Je sais que c'est ton copain alors...

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de phrase car il avait déjà commencé à courir vers l'endroit d'où le jeune garçon venait d'arriver. Il repéra rapidement un attroupement et des bruits de lutte résonnaient contre les murs. Il bouscula la foule afin d'arriver au premier rang. Blaise était à terre, le visage déjà bien tuméfié tandis que Malfoy lui assenait plusieurs coups de poing. Il avait l'arcade ouverte, signe d'une riposte mais c'était lui qui dominait le combat.

_ Draco lâche le ! Hurla Nott en essayant de retenir le bras de son ami.

Malfoy le poussa violemment, le faisant chuter avant de recommencer à s'acharner sur Blaise. Alors Harry remit son cerveau en route et sorti sa baguette, la pointant sur Malfoy.

_ _Repulso ! Stupefix !_

Les deux sorts atteignirent leur cible à la poitrine et le Serpentard vola quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient. Harry se précipita alors auprès de Blaise et se mit à genou à côté de lui.

_ Blaise ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ Je crois que ce connard m'a pété le nez...

_ Attends je vais te le remettre. Ça fera un peu mal par contre. _Episkey._

Blaise poussa un petit cri quand son nez se remit en place et Harry en profita pour lancer un _Tergeo_ afin de nettoyer son visage des traces de sang.

_ Merci Harry.

Il lui sourit puis l'aida à se relever en lui tenant la main.

_ Que s'est-il passé ici ? S'écria le Professeur McGonagall en s'approchant à grand pas.

Elle se baissa sur le corps évanoui de Malfoy puis porta son regard sur lui attendant des explications.

_ Professeur, si je puis me permettre, commença Hermione en s'approchant. Nous avons eu vent d'une bagarre et en tant que préfet en chef j'ai accouru, et j'ai vu Malfoy en train de frapper à plusieurs reprises Zabini ici présent. Comme personne n'arrivait à les arrêter Harry a lancé un Repulso et un Stupefix afin d'empêcher Malfoy de continuer.

_ Mon héros, chuchota Blaise à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il se força à garder un visage de marbre malgré le rire qui le tiraillait. McGonagall se tourna alors vers eux.

_ Mr Zabini ? Vous confirmez ?

_ Oui Madame. Draco m'a agressé sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'ai répondu aussi puis Harry m'a aidé.

_ Bien. Je vous retire 5 points pour vous être battu.

_ Puis-je l'amener à l'infirmerie Madame ? Questionna Harry. Je pense qu'il a bien besoin de soin.

Elle hocha la tête avant de réveiller Malfoy d'un sort.

_ 30 points en moins Mr Malfoy pour avoir agresser un de vos camarades. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Tandis que sa Directrice s'occupait de Malfoy, Harry entraîna son ami jusqu'à l'antre de Madame Pomfresh et le fit s'allonger sur un lit. Il s'écarta le temps que l'infirmière soigne Blaise sans quitter la pièce. Après les soins et l'ordre de rester au lit jusqu'au soir, elle délaissa son patient pour retourner dans son bureau. Harry tira alors les rideaux autour du lit pour un peu d'intimité et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Un peu fourbu, mais Pomfresh a tout remis en place. Et la potion contre les douleurs va rapidement faire effet.

_ C'est bien.

Il lui sourit doucement tout en lui prenant la main.

_ Blaise... dit-il doucement. Pourquoi Malfoy t'a frappé ainsi ?

Au fond de lui Harry savait la raison mais il espérait avoir tort.

_ J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment compris... Je parlais avec Pansy, notre aventure de cette nuit a fait le tour des élèves et elle était curieuse mais il y avait Théo juste à côté... Alors pour voir je lui ai tout décrit en détail, insistant bien sur tes talents au lit quand d'un coup Draco m'a mis son poing dans la figure. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il a continué puis tu sais comment ça a fini. Ce petit con, s'il ne m'avait pas pris par surprise je lui aurais mis la misère.

Harry serra fort sa main, essayant d'étouffer son sentiment de culpabilité.

_ Je suis désolé Blaise... souffla-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry.

_ Bien sûr que si... Blaise... Celui que je veux rendre jaloux c'est Malfoy... C'est à cause de moi s'il s'en est pris à toi...

_ Tu veux rendre jaloux Draco... Tu l'aimes ?

_ Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste le faire chier...

Il soupira. Il avait voulu que Malfoy pète un câble oui mais pas sur Blaise. Son ami se décala dans le lit, lui laissant assez de place pour qu'il s'allonge aussi. Harry lui sourit doucement, comprenant que s'était une invitation à se confier, et se cala contre lui.

_ En fait j'ai réalisé que Malfoy avait un comportement étrange quand j'avais une aventure, je ne comprenais pas au début puis j'ai réalisé que c'était de la jalousie. Je croyais qu'il était jaloux de moi, genre « Saint Potty croit qu'il peut baiser qui il veut parce qu'il a tué Voldy » ou quelque chose du genre... Alors j'ai voulu utiliser ça contre lui... Histoire de me venger de toutes ces années de méchanceté gratuite.

_ Je vois, en effet sortir avec son meilleur ami, tu étais sûr de l'énerver.

_ Mais ça ne change pas que je t'adore Blaise. Ni que je trouve super sexy et que tu es un super amant. Tu es mon ami désormais. Un vrai ami.

Blaise sourit doucement.

_ Je sais Harry. De toute façon je me doutais que c'était lui. Quand tu as parlé de vengeance la première fois.

_ Tu es vraiment intelligent, rigola Harry. N'empêche que je suis quand même désolé... Pour cette nuit... J'ai fait exprès tu sais... Je ne pensais pas que cela te retomberait dessus... Pardonne-moi...

_ Tu as délibérément fait profiter à tout le dortoir de nos ébats ?

Harry hocha la tête, peu fier de lui à présent.

_ J'étais blessé et énervé... Je... Je voulais que Malfoy paie...

_ Pourquoi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Récemment je veux dire.

_ Tu vas sûrement trouver ça ridicule... En fait hier il m'a pris à part dans un couloir et m'a ordonné de te laisser tranquille. Bien sûr j'ai refusé. J'étais trop content de le voir craquer. Alors je l'ai provoqué un peu... Puis... Il m'a embrassé...

_ Sérieux ? Attends... Ah mais bien sûr ! C'est tellement évident comment je n'ai rien pu voir !

Blaise rigola en se tenant le ventre.

_ Bon sang il est amoureux de toi ! Merde alors je comprends pourquoi il s'énervait autant contre moi maintenant.

_ Oh il n'est pas amoureux... Quand il m'a embrassé j'ai compris qu'en réalité il était jaloux des autres et pas de moi... Mais je crois qu'il me déteste encore plus parce qu'il me désire physiquement... Parce que tu vois... J'ai répondu à son baiser... J'ai même sacrément aimé l'embrasser.

Harry eut un rictus amer en repensant à ce moment.

_ Quand je pense... Que pendant un instant j'étais prêt à lui laisser une chance... Je suis vraiment con... Ce type est un salop, peu importe qu'il veuille me baiser ou non.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Harry ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

_ Il m'a traité de pute... Encore... Je crois que ce qu'il a dit c'est « tu ouvres les cuisses pour le premier dégénéré qui passe, tu me dégoûtes. Je ne me laisserai jamais salir par un mouchoir usagé. »

_ Quel con, grogna son ami. Je vais lui défoncer sa tronche d'aristo.

Harry rigola doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en remerciement.

_ Ça semble stupide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'insultait, mais là ça m'a fait mal. Vraiment. Je me suis senti comme une merde à nouveau... Alors que je pensais être devenu fort, que plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre... J'ai pleuré et je l'ai détesté encore plus pour me faire ressentir ça. J'étais tellement en colère... Alors j'ai décidé de lui montrer combien je m'éclatais au lit avec tout le monde sauf lui... Tu sais je n'ai pas fait que enlever le sort de silence. Comme son lit est à côté du tiens, j'ai ouvert le rideau avant de te sauter dessus. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a tout vu. Enfin autant qu'il pouvait voir dans la pénombre... Je savais que ça le rendrait fou mais je ne pensais pas qu'il te frapperait. Je suis désolé Blaise vraiment. En plus j'ai peur d'avoir fait du tort à ta relation avec Théo. Il semblait très en colère ce matin. Je sais combien tu l'aimes. J'espère ne rien avoir gâché avec mes conneries.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux, bougonna Blaise.

_ Oh je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de me mentir à moi. Tu soupires son prénom dans tes rêves.

Le Serpentard rougit légèrement ce qui le fit rire. Il le serra un peu plus fort.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

_ Bien sûr que non idiot. Tu avais totalement le droit de te venger. Si tu m'en avais parlé je me serais fait un plaisir de crier combien tu es un dieu au lit, rigola-t-il. C'était très Serpentard comme vengeance pour un pur Gryffondor comme toi.

_ Je n'ai rien de pur mon cher. J'ai même failli être à Serpentard.

_ Vraiment ?

Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis soudain le rideau s'ouvrit sur Théodore Nott. Blaise pâlit en réalisant qu'il avait dû entendre leur conversation.

_ Tu... es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Assez longtemps en effet, répondit le jeune homme.

Harry se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et se redressa. Il sentait qu'il était de trop.

_ Bon je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire alors je vais y aller hein...

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Blaise et le serra un instant dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Si jamais il y a un bon développement à cette discussion considère toi comme totalement célibataire d'accord ? Sinon je serais ravi de te consoler dans un lit. Merci pour tout Blaise.

Il lui sourit brièvement avant de quitter l'infirmerie en espérant que Blaise ne subisse pas un rejet. Il regagna la tour Gryffondor et s'affala dans un canapé à côté de ses meilleurs amis.

_ Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi après que je sois parti ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Malfoy est en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine avec Rusard, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

_ Comment va Zabini ? Voulut savoir Ron.

_ Bien, Madame Pomfresh est une experte.

_ Forcément avec toi elle a déjà tout vu, se moqua son ami.

Harry grimaça et lui envoya un coussin à la figure.

_ Avec de la chance il est en train d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aime, ajouta-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Zabini est amoureux ? S'étonna Hermione. Mais vous alliez si bien ensemble... Franchement je pensais qu'avec lui ça pouvait durer plus que deux semaines. Oh non...

_ Ça aurait pu pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que sexuellement c'était génial et on s'entend vraiment bien mais il n'y aurait jamais eu d'amour entre nous. Je le considère comme un ami avec bénéfice tu vois ? On n'aurait pas eu une vraie relation de couple comme toi et Ron par exemple.

_ Je comprends. Donc c'est fini entre vous ?

_ Possible, je le saurais ce soir j'imagine.

_ Sinon, intervint Ron. Pourquoi Malfoy l'a tabassé ?

Harry ne put empêcher un rougissement désagréable de s'étendre sur ses joues ne sachant pas comment ils prendraient toute cette histoire. Il inspira profondément avant de tout leur raconter.

_ Tu as embrassé Malfoy ?! S'écria Ron, d'une pâleur extrême.

_ Ron ferme là, gronda Hermione. Ce n'est pas le plus important je crois.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Harry a embrassé cette sale fouine ! Et en plus il a... aimé...

Ron eut une grimace explicite en disant cela.

_ Justement... Harry... reprit la jeune fille visiblement mal à l'aise. Tu ne crois pas que ta réaction... C'est dû au fait que... Tu aimes bien Malfoy ?

_ Pardon ? S'insurgea Harry. Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu dire que je le déteste ?

_ Si j'ai entendu Harry mais franchement... Sa jalousie te fait plaisir... Tu as répondu à son baiser et quand il t'a repoussé ça t'a blessé... Je crois vraiment qu'inconsciemment tu étais ravi d'un tel intérêt pour toi parce que toi aussi tu t'intéresses à lui.

_ Je t'en prie Hermione c'est ridicule. Même si c'était vrai ça aurait duré quoi, une semaine ? Autant la passer avec quelqu'un de plus agréable que ce petit con.

_ Puis cette sale fouine l'a traité de pute ! On devrait lui casser la gueule, s'énerva Ron.

_ Merci, mais je me suis déjà vengé. Maintenant je vais juste l'ignorer. Quoi que je vais peut-être le faire payer de s'en être pris à Blaise... Je ne sais pas encore.

Il leur sourit et se leva.

_ Je vais vous laisser en amoureux, j'ai un devoir de défense à terminer.

_ Tu ne l'a toujours pas fait ? S'emporta Hermione. Harry !

_ Je sais je sais, mais que veux-tu? Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie si tu passes ton temps libre à travailler, rigola-t-il.

Il vit Ron rougir violemment mais ne fit aucune remarque et monta à son dortoir chercher ses affaires de cours.

* * *

Lors du repas ce soir-là il chercha rapidement le regard de Blaise à la table des Serpentard. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire éclatant de bonheur alors Harry comprit que les sentiments du jeune homme étaient partagés et qu'il était désormais fou amoureux de son nouveau petit ami. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de remplir son assiette tout en informant discrètement ses meilleurs amis de son nouveau statut d'homme célibataire. Il était plus qu'heureux pour Blaise et toute leur histoire aura eu mérite d'avoir consolidé une forte amitié entre eux. Il mangea joyeusement avec ses camarades Gryffondor non sans noter au passage l'absence d'un certain blond. Pourquoi Malfoy n'était-il pas venu manger ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses retenues. Même s'il le méprisait au plus haut point, malgré lui ses entrailles étaient tiraillées par un pincement d'inquiétude qu'il se força à ignorer. Après la façon dont il avait agressé Blaise, qui était censé être son meilleur ami, Malfoy ne méritait vraiment aucune considération.

Bien sûr c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Depuis plusieurs heures Harry tournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, ses pensées revenant sans cesse vers un certain crétin trop blond. D'un grognement rageur il se redressa et fouilla dans sa malle à la recherche de la carte des Maraudeur. Il allait regarder la petite étiquette « Draco Malfoy » bien à l'abri dans son dortoir et lui pourrait enfin dormir sans avoir le visage de cet abruti en tête. Il ferma ses rideaux pour ne pas réveiller ses amis et murmura l'incantation pour faire apparaître la carte avant de lancer un _Lumos._ Il ouvrit la carte au niveau de la salle commune des Serpentard mais ne vit nulle part le nom de Malfoy. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait faire sa ronde en tant que préfet mais vu l'heure elle aurait déjà dû être fini non ? Il étala la carte autant que possible en cherchant partout le nom du jeune homme. Il le trouva finalement à la tour d'astronomie. L'étiquette était totalement immobile. Harry ricana en imaginant Malfoy s'étant endormi en regardant la vue depuis la tour. Puis une pulsion soudaine le fit se mettre debout pour enfiler un jean et un pull en laine. Le mois de Février venait de débuter et il faisait encore bien froid dans les couloirs de l'école. Il récupéra la carte ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité puis se dirigea vers Malfoy. En chemin il vérifia si quelqu'un faisait des rondes dans les parages mais non. Rusard avait regagné ses appartements avec sa chatte et aucun professeur somnambule non plus. Au moins il allait pouvoir faire payer à Malfoy d'avoir attaqué son ami sans qu'on vienne le déranger. Il arriva enfin à la tour d'astronomie. Il effaça sa carte et rétrécit sa cape avant de tout ranger dans sa poche puis entra dans la pièce qui faisait office d'observatoire. Malfoy était là, appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard perdu sur le parc de Poudlard. Harry s'insulta intérieurement de le trouver magnifique à cet instant.

_ Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Ce dernier sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui avec un regard noir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? Encore à te balader impunément dans les couloirs ? Ah non laisse-moi deviner... Tu viens de baiser Blaise dans une salle pas loin et tu as eu envie de venir regarder les étoiles ?

_ En l'occurrence, c'est lui qui me baise et pas l'inverse. Je pensais pourtant que tu le savais après que tu te sois rincé l'œil la nuit dernière.

Malfoy grimaça, le mépris imprégnant ses traits, puis se détourna de lui.

_ Dégage Potter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour m'engueuler avec toi.

_ Rêve Malfoy. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tabassé Blaise. Tu sais ? Ton meilleur ami.

_ Oh alors tu viens jouer les preux chevaliers pour ton petit copain ? Railla le Serpentard. Si ce n'est pas mignon.

Harry se rapprocha de lui ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il le dévisagea de toute sa haine avant de sourire avec morgue.

_ La jalousie ne te va tellement pas Malfoy. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es pathétique.

Le Serpentard lui lança le regard le plus noir possible mais cela ne l'amusa que d'avantage.

_ Oui pathétique, reprit-il. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Que je n'ai jamais remarqué combien tu me dévorais des yeux avec cette lueur de jalousie dans le regard ? C'est bien pour ça que tu as frappé Blaise n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu aurais tellement aimé être à sa place. Pauvre Malfoy. Tu me désires. Tu as envie de me baiser. Mais bien sûr tu me détestes autant que tu me veux. Après tout je suis Harry Potter, le foutu Sauveur. Le sale balafré qui est toujours plus populaire que toi juste parce qu'il a buté un putain de mage noir. Et bien sûr je ne mérite aucunement les honneurs. Et ça te tue de me vouloir.

Il se rapprocha plus près de lui encore, leurs nez se frôlant presque. Leurs regards n'exprimaient que colère mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l'autre.

_ Tellement pathétique. Malfoy qui se meurt de désir pour la pute de Poudlard. J'écarte les cuisses pour le premier dégénéré c'est ça ? Tu veux que j'écarte les cuisses pour toi Malfoy ? Ah, non j'oubliais. Je te dégoûte n'est-ce pas, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vieux mouchoir sale. Et pourtant tu me désires tellement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi Malfoy ? Hein, dis-moi ?

Malfoy poussa un grognement de rage et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Sauf que cette fois Harry ne se laissa pas faire et lui mit une droite en plein sur la joue. Malfoy en tomba au sol sur le coup.

_ Tu croyais quoi au juste ? Que j'allais te laisser m'embrasser comme l'autre fois ? Ne rêve pas Malfoy. Je te déteste. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai même envie de devenir cette fameuse pute qui ouvre les cuisses au premier venu. Je vais baiser avec tous les élèves de cette foutue école et toi tu me regarderas faire en te disant à chaque instant que jamais je ne m'intéresserai à toi, que tu seras le seul qui ne me baisera jamais et que je ne baiserai jamais.

Il lui cracha à la figure avec rancœur et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif mais le rire sans joie de Malfoy le figea sur place.

_ Tu n'as rien compris Potter. Tu te crois tellement intelligent, tu crois m'avoir percé à jour mais tu ne sais rien. Tu es trop stupide pour voir l'évidence.

Harry se retourna, le regard froid.

_ Éclaire moi Malfoy. Je suis tout ouïe.

Malfoy essuya la salive qui glissait le long de son visage et se redressa lentement avec toute la prestance qui le caractérise.

_ Je ne te déteste pas Potter. Je crève de jalousie tu as raison sur ce point, mais pas à cause d'une vulgaire baise. Je t'aime. J'ai des putains de sentiments amoureux pour toi espèce de connard. Alors oui je suis jaloux, de tes amis, de tes amants, de toutes ces foutues personnes à qui tu accordes toujours plus d'importance qu'à moi ! Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi je reste le seul sans aucun intérêt à tes yeux ?! Je suis si méprisable que cela ? J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu m'as rejeté quand on était enfants mais putain tu as laissé tellement de seconde chance aux autres sans m'en donner une seule ! Une seule foutue chance c'est trop demander ? Bien sûr que ça l'est n'est-ce pas ? Après tout je ne t'ai jamais donné de raison croire en moi. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un petit con arrogant à tes yeux. Il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi. Foutu Gryffondor, foutu héros, foutu connard buté !

Harry était sous le choc, littéralement. Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant en le regardant.

_ Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? Alors quoi tu veux que je te dise depuis quand je suis amoureux de toi ? Aucune idée, je ne l'ai réalisé que l'année dernière. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir plus envie de t'embrasser que te taper dessus. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que j'aurais dû être gentil et essayer de t'amadouer, d'être ton ami mais je ne suis pas gentil Potter. Je ne sais pas être gentil, on ne m'a jamais appris à l'être tu vois ? Puis franchement rien que d'imaginer venir te voir pour te dire « Hey Potter devine quoi ? Je t'aime connard » ça me donnait envie de vomir. Tu ne m'aurais pas cru de toute façon tu m'aurais craché ta haine à la figure, exactement comme tu viens de le faire. Alors j'ai continué de jouer aux petits cons. Après tout, ça c'est facile hein ? Puis cette année tu as décidé de baiser n'importe qui. Putain si tu savais comme j'ai cru en crever... Te voir t'afficher avec toutes ces personnes... Te voir leur rouler des pelles sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Je t'ai détesté de me rendre aussi jaloux. Je te déteste toujours. Autant que je t'aime putain. Et quand tu as décidé de sortir avec Blaise... Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus mal. Parmi tous les Serpentard il a fallu que tu choisisses mon meilleur ami ! Vous avez même baisé juste à côté de moi ! Tu sais comment j'ai réagi après ça ? Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain avec un sort de silence et j'ai tout détruit. J'ai même dû aller chez Pomfresh parce mes mains pissaient le sang à force de défoncer le miroir avec mes poings. Tu es ravi de savoir ça ? Que je suis tellement jaloux que j'en deviens fou ?

Il eut un rire blasé.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de pute Harry. Tu es sorti avec quoi... Dix personnes depuis le début de l'année ? J'ai du coucher avec plus de trente. Mais comme je t'ai dit, la jalousie me rend fou. Je ne pouvais que t'insulter d'avantage, te cracher des mots de haine. Et quand je t'ai embrassé... Bon sang tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Sauf que je me suis rappelé que tu sortais avec mon putain de meilleur ami alors je t'ai insulté de la pire des façons. Je ne peux que te demander pardon et pourtant je ne me suis jamais excusé auprès de quiconque Potter. Regarde ce que tu fais de moi. Un homme jaloux, violent mais surtout pathétique. Oui sur ça aussi tu as raison. Puis Blaise... Ton cher Blaise que tu défends avec tant d'intensité. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai frappé ? Ce connard parlait de votre vie sexuelle à Pansy comme de la météo ! « Potter ? C'était vachement chaud cette nuit. Si tu savais, il peut être sauvage un moment et tellement docile après. Un vrai plaisir de le baiser ». Voilà ce que disait ton cher petit ami ! Et ça m'a dégoûté. Il a la chance que tu t'intéresses à lui et il te traite comme un vulgaire trou de baise. Alors je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que ça ferait remonter toute ma rancœur et ma jalousie que j'avais étouffé et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je l'aurais sûrement tué si tu n'étais pas intervenu... Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout. Tu peux partir et raconter à tous que Draco Malfoy est amoureux du Sauveur ! Je suis sûr que la Gazette serait ravie d'écrire un article sur ce sujet. Dégage Potter. J'ai bien compris que je n'aurai jamais rien d'autre que ton mépris alors épargne de moi de supporter d'avantage ta présence.

Cependant Harry ne bougea pas. Il était figé sur place, essayant de réaliser tout ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire.

_ Tu es sourd ? S'énerva le Serpentard. Je ne veux plus te voir tu ne compr...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Harry venait de le rejoindre en grande enjambé avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui attrapa les mains afin de l'empêcher de le repousser et dévora ses lèvres d'un baiser brûlant.

_ P-Potter... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Réussit à dire Malfoy entre deux tentatives de respiration.

_ Ferme là Malfoy. Juste ferme là.

Il le libéra pour enlacer sa taille et le pressa encore plus contre le mur tout en l'embrassant comme un désespéré. Malfoy laissa échapper un faible gémissement avant de répondre à son tour à cette étreinte presque irréaliste. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa nuque et se fit aussi empressé qu'Harry.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils ne se quittèrent pas un instant des yeux essayant de déchiffrer le regard de l'autre. Harry reprit possession de la bouche de son Serpent, jouant avec sa langue, ses mains caressant le corps du jeune homme sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il le serra tout contre lui tandis que Malfoy restait accroché à son cou et d'un même mouvement ils glissèrent jusqu'au sol, allongés l'un sur l'autre, Harry au-dessus. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau avec intensité.

_ Draco... souffla Harry d'une voix douce.

Il sentit le Serpentard frissonner contre lui.

_ Tu as froid ? Je suis désolé. En même temps on est en Février et je t'allonge sur le sol gelé de la tour d'astronomie, se gronda-t-il.

Draco rigola doucement et caressa sa joue. Harry releva aussitôt la tête, n'étant pas encore habitué à des gestes aussi tendres.

_ Harry..., hésita Draco. Je ne comprends pas... Tu viens de me dire que tu me détestais... Puis tu sors avec Blaise.

Il repoussa alors le Gryffondor et se releva en position assise. Harry se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quoi dire pour se rattraper. Il avait été si cruel avec lui. Il ne pensait pas lui faire autant de mal en provoquant sa jalousie.

_ C'est fini entre nous. Il est amoureux de Nott tu sais ? Ils sont ensemble depuis cet après-midi. Et si je suis sorti avec lui c'était pour te rendre jaloux...

Draco le regarda avec étonnement, cherchant visiblement à interpréter correctement ses paroles. Harry était terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne lui pardonne pas son comportement.

_ Je suis un véritable idiot... Hermione me l'a dit pourtant. Depuis le temps je devrais savoir qu'elle a toujours raison mais j'ai joué aux aveugles. Il a fallu que tu me dises tout ça pour que je comprenne pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. C'est à moi de te demander pardon Draco. J'ai fait exprès de te rendre jaloux. Je m'arrangeais pour être toujours au même endroit que toi avec mes partenaires, de les embrasser comme un perdu pour te faire enrager... Je suis même sorti avec Colin juste parce que tu le détestes. Si ce n'est pas méprisable... Je voulais me venger de toi... J'adorais ta jalousie et j'en ai profité pour te faire souffrir... Je n'imaginais pas un instant que tu pouvais ressentir plus qu'un simple désir physique. J'ai dragué ton meilleur ami pour te rendre dingue, j'ai fait exprès de coucher avec lui sous tes yeux...

Il soupira.

_ Par Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre maintenant... Et le pire c'est que je comprends à présent que si j'étais autant ravi que tu sois jaloux c'était parce que... j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi. Tu sais le baiser... Tu as franchi mes barrières à ce moment-là, celles que j'avais dressées pour être imperturbable quoi qu'il arrive. Juste après tu m'as dit toutes ces choses et je me suis senti si misérable, comme un moins que rien. J'ai mis tellement de temps à me défaire de ce sentiment. Je t'ai méprisé si fort pour m'avoir rendu faible à nouveau. C'était pour ça... La scène de la chambre. Sauf qu'en sachant tout le mal que moi je t'ai fait par mon ignorance, je- ... Peux-tu me pardonner Draco ?

Harry baissa la tête, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard gris du jeune homme.

_ J'ai failli tuer mon meilleur ami avec tes conneries Potter.

« Potter ». Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement sous la preuve du rejet puis une main froide se posa sur sa joue, redressant son visage.

_ Je te pardonne Harry. J'espère que tu es conscient de l'honneur que je te fais.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, n'osant y croire vraiment. Draco sourit doucement, la gêne marquant son visage.

_ Je ne suis pas doué pour les trucs de couple tu sais. Je serai sûrement un horrible petit ami. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler l'échec monumental que j'ai vécu avec Cho Chang ? Railla Harry. Je suis maladroit quand il est question de sentiments mais j'ai envie d'essayer... Que ça dure plus que deux ou trois semaines... Puis quand on se disputera comme des idiots on ira se plaindre à nos amis qui nous remettront les idées en place.

Draco grimaça.

_ Je vais devoir être gentil avec la belette ?

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt, rigola Harry.

Il se redressa et tandis la main à son Serpentard pour l'aider à se relever. Il déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. C'était encore un peu étrange comme situation. En venant il était persuadé de le détester plus que quiconque et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Cependant Draco devait être moins enclin au malaise car il attrapa son visage pour dévorer sa bouche. Harry le serra tout contre lui, répondant avidement au baiser. C'était divin. Il sentait sa peau frissonner là où son nouveau petit ami le touchait et une chaleur agréable semblait faire des tourbillons dans son estomac. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec quiconque. Pas même Blaise qui pourtant était le seul amant auquel il accordait de l'importance. Puis Draco laissa échapper un gémissement et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas les lèvres du blond.

_ On devrait continuer ça autre part tu ne crois pas ? Souffla le Serpentard entre deux respirations laborieuses.

_ Hm ?

Le cerveau d'Harry avait mis les voiles. Maintenant séparé des lèvres tentatrices, il reprit ses esprits et réalisa que pendant le baiser il avait collé Draco contre le mur et glissé ses mains sous sa chemise. La peau était douce sous ses doigts, lui donnant l'envie irrépressible d'en découvrir la totalité. Puis les mots de son compagnon prirent enfin sens dans sa tête.

_ Continuer. Autre part. Bonne idée, marmonna Harry en attaquant le cou pâle de baisers.

Draco rigola de son empressement avant de lui prendre la main pour quitter la tour d'astronomie. Harry put alors admirer son petit ami d'un regard neuf, sans toute la négativité de leurs précédentes relations. Désormais il appréciait le port droit et fier du jeune homme, sa beauté éthérée était plus qu'évidente à présent et il se demanda comment il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant. En fait si, il l'avait remarqué, mais sans le savoir, sinon il n'aurait pas été attiré ainsi par le Serpentard. Un sourire heureux étira ses traits et son cœur se réchauffa en quelques battements rapides. Il avait la soudaine certitude qu'entre eux, ça allait durer. Sa première, et sûrement dernière, vraie relation.

_ Harry ? Dit Draco en le sortant de ses pensées. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille dans mon dortoir histoire que tu gémisses super fort et que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi désormais ?

Harry rigola doucement et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

_ Je te promets qu'on le fera dans ta chambre, on pourra même mettre un _Sonorus_ si tu veux, et je crierai que tu es le meilleur de tous les amants mais là j'ai envie de t'avoir tout à moi, toute la nuit.

Il s'approcha de son oreille avec un sourire mutin.

_ Et je compte bien éprouver ta résistance, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

_ C'est un défi ? Répondit Draco sur le même ton.

_ Une promesse Malfoy. Une promesse.

Harry lui mordilla la peau, faisant frissonner son petit ami, puis il l'attrapa par la taille pour le mettre sur son épaule avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs.

_ Potter ! Relâche-moi ! S'énerva Draco. Je ne suis pas un putain de sac alors pose moi par terre !

_ C'est plus rapide ! Sinon je t'aurais déshabillé dans un couloir puis j'imagine que te porter comme une princesse ferait friser tes cheveux d'indignation, se moqua gentiment Harry.

_ Comment ? Mes cheveux ne frisent pas ! Ils sont parfait ne les insulte pas espèce de phobique des peignes !

Il lui claqua les fesses, provoquant un cri outré du blond.

_ Arrête de t'égosiller aussi fort Draco, rigola Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas que Rogue nous surprenne alors qu'on s'apprête à faire l'amour toute la nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais Harry était certain que Draco se forçait à réfréner une de ses répliques acerbes. Il arriva enfin au septième étage et prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande.

_ Tu ne m'emmènes pas chez les Gryffondor j'espère ? S'emporta son bagage temporaire. Pas question d'être entouré de lion dès le réveil !

_ Râle encore et je te donne la fessée Draco.

_ Ajoute des menottes, quelques jouets et là on est d'accord.

Harry le reposa au sol et le regarda, un peu choqué. Puis une lueur sadique illumina ses yeux.

_ Oh on va tellement s'amuser toi et moi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Draco répondit avec plaisir au baiser, s'accrochant au Gryffondor pour plus de proximité.

_ Bon la chambre, coupa Harry avant de perdre la raison.

Heureusement ils étaient arrivés à destination et il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie afin de faire apparaître la porte. Draco entra en premier avant de se figer sur place.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Harry.

_ C'est ma chambre... Comment tu as fait pour reproduire ma chambre ? S'étonna son petit ami.

Il franchit le seuil à son tour et admira les lieux. Les murs d'un bleu nuit magnifique, assortie à la parure de draps du grand lit à baldaquin, des meubles en bois d'un noir profond, visiblement d'une valeur inestimable. La pièce était vraiment belle. Tout en élégance, à l'image de son propriétaire.

_ J'ai demandé une chambre qui te plairait, la Salle l'a fait toute seule. Ainsi c'est ta chambre ? J'adore.

Draco lui fit un immense sourire, visiblement fier de la décoration, et Harry ne put que sauter sur sa bouche si attirante.

_ Le lit, marmonna le Serpentard entre deux baisers.

Harry le souleva par la taille, le serrant dans ses bras sans quitter ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le lit où il l'allongea.

_ J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu domines ce soir ? Sourit Draco.

Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de plus bel en grimpant au-dessus de lui.

_ On pourra alterner mais là tout de suite, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Harry s'attaqua alors à la nuque opaline de son futur amant et se fit un plaisir d'y laisser un suçon possessif. Les mains de Draco se posèrent alors sous son pull et s'acharnèrent à lui ôter, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Il entreprit à son tour de le débarrasser de sa chemise à toute vitesse. Le torse pâle qui s'offrit à sa vue le fascina plus que de raison. Il caressa la peau délicatement, tout en admirant la fine silhouette et la beauté de ce buste. Draco était si beau. Une beauté froide mais tellement envoûtante. Il embrassa furtivement l'épiderme qui lui était offert et sourit à son petit ami, le laissant lire ses émotions dans son regard. Sans un mot ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps, ôtant rapidement le reste des vêtements qui les gênaient. Aucun ne voulait attendre plus longtemps. Harry s'allongea sur le corps nu de Draco, leurs érections se touchant et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Il prit possession de sa bouche avec avidité, mordillant et suçotant les lèvres fines de son partenaire. Ce dernier caressait son dos, se délectant des muscles saillants du Gryffondor, avant de poser une main sur son fessier. Harry sourit dans le baiser et se frotta lascivement contre lui, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il descendit ensuite progressivement le long de ce corps magnifique, l'embrassant un peu partout, le caressant de ses mains, de ses lèvres, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau, vénérant sa douceur. Harry se sentit un peu étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce besoin d'être tendre au lit avec quelqu'un. Pourtant une partie de lui souhaitait s'enfoncer profondément dans Draco et le faire crier encore et encore mais ça lui était juste impossible. Son amant frissonna sous ses attentions, soupirant son prénom, et un feu s'alluma dans son bas ventre. Il n'avait encore jamais été aussi excité auparavant. Malgré tout il continua de prendre son temps, ne voulant pas presser les choses. Il arriva alors au nombril du blond qu'il aima avec sa langue, imaginant dans l'abri de ses pensées qu'il faisait la même chose avec son corps. Draco gémit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, jouant avec quelques mèches. Comprenant que par ce geste il lui réclamait plus il descendit alors jusqu'au sexe tendu de son partenaire et passa sa langue dessus avec lenteur, retraçant quelques veines gonflées par l'excitation. Harry sourit en sentant le corps entier de Draco tressaillir sous cette simple caresse. Il abandonna le membre quelques instants pour lui écarter les cuisses, embrassant l'intérieur petit à petit, en remontant doucement, faisant augmenter la tension. Quand enfin il prit le sexe dans sa bouche, Draco poussa un gémissement retentissant. Alors Harry s'activa à lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. Il laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour du pénis, jouant à goûter chaque centimètre de chair, avant de commencer la succion. Le sexe étant au fond de sa bouche il commença au plus bas et remonta doucement jusqu'au bout malgré les réclamations de son amant perdu dans le plaisir. Il recommença plusieurs fois, prenant un rythme de va et viens de plus en plus rapide, récompensé par les cris d'extase de Draco. Quand finalement il jouit dans sa bouche, Harry avala consciencieusement le tout avant de nettoyer le peu qui avait coulé le long du membre avec sa langue gourmande. Il se redressa en souriant, allant quémander un baiser de son amant.

_ Bon sang Harry tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Râla Draco d'une voix veule.

Harry rigola et l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que ses mains repartaient à la découverte de ce corps d'albâtre. Draco voulut l'allonger sur le matelas mais il le maintint sous lui avec un sourire.

_ Mais... Et toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Plus tard, répondit Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille. J'ai envie de jouir en toi.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_ Que tu redescendes de ton orgasme bien sûr. C'est trop facile de te faire perdre la tête sinon.

Il lui fit un grand sourire amusé et captura ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester à nouveau. Il masturba doucement le sexe fatigué de Draco pour lui redonner de la vigueur tout en s'occupant de mordiller les excroissances rosées sur sa poitrine fine.

_ Harry, souffla Draco.

Il releva la tête, curieux. Son petit ami lui prit la main et y déposa une dose généreuse de lubrifiant. Harry ne savait pas d'où il sortait mais il s'en fichait totalement à cet instant. Il lui sourit avec tendresse avant de glisser sa main entre les cuisses de son amant. Il appliqua doucement une petite quantité de gel à son entrée avant de glisser un premier doigt en lui. Non sans quitter son travail sur l'érection de Draco, de nouveau levée, il passa bien son doigt partout, allant au plus profond avant d'ajouter un second afin de travailler l'écartement du fessier. Les mouvements de va et vient puis de ciseaux firent onduler Draco de plaisir, recherchant toujours plus, voulant que ça aille plus loin, plus vite. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour que Harry comprenne ce qu'il demandait mais il continua de prendre son temps, rajoutant délicatement un troisième doigt, sachant que la vraie douleur commençait à cette étape. Il souffla sur son érection pour que l'esprit de Draco se concentre sur autre chose que l'intrusion dans son corps et bougea doucement ses doigts en lui, cherchant le point sensible de son partenaire afin de le rendre prêt à le recevoir en lui. Soudain Draco poussa un cri sonore et se cambra légèrement alors Harry insista encore et encore sur cette zone érogène, se délectant du visage de son petit ami qui gémissait toujours plus.

_ Harry par pitié arrête de me torturer !

Avec un sourire satisfait il retira ses doigts et s'écarta légèrement du corps tremblant de Draco. Il posa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son amant et le surplomba en prenant appui sur ses bras.

_ Un Malfoy qui supplie ? Tu me surprends Draco, le taquina Harry.

_ Oh ferme là toi ! Tu fais exprès de me rendre dingue mais ça va se payer tu vas v...

Il lui coupa la parole en prenant sa bouche en otage, dévorant sa langue avec délice.

_ Je veux juste te donner le meilleur pour notre première fois.

Il descendit doucement, laissant son corps caresser celui offert sous lui.

_ Je veux que tu en gardes un souvenir impérissable.

Draco caressa sa joue avec tendresse, plongeant son regard anthracite dans le sien.

_ Je t'aime Harry. Ça sera mon plus beau souvenir quoi que tu fasses. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me rendre sentimental, finalement je te hais.

Harry rigola et l'embrassa passionnément, lui transmettant ses sentiments par ce biais puisqu'il était incapable de lui rendre son amour pour l'instant. Il ondula le bassin contre celui de Draco qui comprit immédiatement le message puisqu'une main s'enroula autour de son sexe, le lubrifiant généreusement. Il ne put que soupirer encore et encore à chaque mouvements tellement il était sensible de trop se retenir. Il attrapa ensuite un coussin et l'installa sous les reins de son amant afin de lui rendre la position plus confortable. Il se glissa ensuite entre les cuisses de Draco et ce dernier enroula les jambes autour de son bassin, lui laissant libre accès à son corps. Harry lui vola un baiser avant de recommencer à le masturber tandis qu'il entra doucement son sexe en lui. Il n'en était qu'au début qu'il devait déjà se retenir d'aller trop vite. Sous lui, Draco se tortilla entre douleur et plaisir. Ce fut finalement le Serpentard qui perdit patience car d'un coup habile du bassin et avec l'aide de ses jambes il l'obligea à rentrer totalement en lui. Harry souffla fort, essayant de se contenir et de se concentrer. Une main froide sur sa joue le força à ouvrir les yeux et à se perdre dans deux orbes gris et brillants de luxure. Il remarqua tout de même de petites larmes qui perlaient aux coins des cils et Harry sourit difficilement.

_ Je suis désolé...  
_ Abruti, évidement que ça fait mal au début mais je ne suis pas en sucre, bougonna Draco.  
_ C'est vrai. Tu es Draco Malfoy après tout.

Il rigola doucement puis commença à bouger lentement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon de se sentir en lui. Alors il décida d'abandonner toutes résistances. Il dévora sa bouche avec passion tout en se retirant pour le prendre à nouveau d'un mouvement ample et vif. Le cri de Draco fut étouffé par leurs lèvres se dominant l'une l'autre dans un combat sans fin. Harry attrapa les hanches pâles de son amant afin d'avoir un meilleur appui pour aller au profond de son corps. Son torse devait compresser la poitrine de son partenaire mais ce dernier s'en fichait royalement, trop occupé à gémir entre deux baisers tandis qu'une main était accrochée aux cheveux sombres, les rendant encore plus désordonnés, et que l'autre lui griffait le dos et les fesses. Harry le sentait perdre pied sous lui ce qui le faisait sombrer lui aussi dans les limbes du plaisir. Il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de butoir, grognant et gémissant le prénom de son petit ami dans leur baiser, en oubliant presque de respirer. Ses doigts imprimaient leur marque sur la peau opaline de Draco mais il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Il ne pouvait qu'aller plus vite et plus fort, répondant aux demandes muettes de son amant. C'était une véritable symbiose. Comme s'il devinait instantanément les désirs de Draco. C'était intense et extraordinaire. Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de tel et s'il ne le savait pas déjà, il était sûr maintenant de ne plus pouvoir se passer de ce corps à l'avenir. Draco se cambra dans un cri, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair, et mordit même sa lèvre, la faisant saigner légèrement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le réalisa et le goût de fer dans leur baiser ne les interpella pas non plus, le plaisir anesthésiant tous leur sens. Harry perdit alors pied et s'enfonça toujours plus fort dans le corps de son homme, percutant son point de pression encore et encore sans relâche, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Tous deux criaient à s'en casser la voix mais l'orgasme n'était pas loin alors ils ne percevaient qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Harry quitta la bouche de son amant pour se redresser et avoir assez d'appui pour masturber le sexe délaissé de Draco. Il imposa le même rythme que son bassin et son petit ami se cambra délicieusement. Cette vision du jeune homme perdu dans le plaisir de leurs ébats lui procura un sentiment étrange de félicité.

_ Regarde-moi, souffla Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux et la jouissance les prit à ce moment-là. En même temps. Il se déversa totalement à l'intérieur de lui tandis que Draco se répandait entre leurs torses luisant de transpiration. Complètement sonné pendant quelques instants Harry s'effondra presque sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras possessifs. Le corps de son petit ami était parcouru de légers tremblements et il ne devait pas être mieux. Doucement chacun repris son souffle puis ses esprits et Harry se retira délicatement. Il voulut se lever afin de récupérer sa baguette perdue dans ses vêtements mais Draco s'accrocha à son bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Il sourit tendrement, le serrant un peu plus fort pour lui communiquer sa chaleur corporelle et appela sa baguette d'un Accio informulé. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux avant d'enfin s'abandonner au bonheur de ce moment.

_ On va attendre dix minutes que je m'en remette puis après je te tue pour m'avoir torturé ainsi, dit Draco en se calant confortablement contre son corps.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras chéri.

Le Serpentard sourit faiblement, acceptant ce nouveau surnom, avant de fermer doucement les yeux, bercé par la respiration et les battements de cœur de la poitrine sous lui.

* * *

_ POTTER !

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'écarta du jeune homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras pour accorder son attention à la furie blonde qui fonçait dans sa direction.

_ H-Harry... Bégaya le garçon.

_ Oui Colin, tu peux fuir très loin. Je t'enverrai un hibou pendant l'été pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois que déjà le jeune Gryffondor se carapatait à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Reviens ici Crivey ! Hurla la furie. Je vais t'apprendre à draguer ENCORE mon petit-ami espèce de mollusque !

Draco allait lui courir après mais Harry l'attrapa par le coude pour le forcer à rester sur place. Son petit ami lui lança alors un regard féroce et il dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas soupirer d'exaspération.

_ Toi ! Aboya le Serpentard. Tu ne peux pas mettre ta queue sous verrou dans ton pantalon ?! Tu es obligé de draguer chaque étudiant de cette foutue école ? Et SURTOUT tu es obligé de te frotter à ton ex ?

_ Draco tu perds encore les pédales pour rien ! Il me disait juste au revoir !

_ Arrête avec tes expressions moldues que je ne comprends pas ! Et ne me prends pas pour un idiot Potter !

_ Par Merlin, Draco ça suffit merde ! Tu te rappelles qu'aujourd'hui on quitte Poudlard ou non ? Alors oui, Colin, mon _camarade_ Gryffondor me disait au revoir car on n'allait pas se revoir avant longtemps. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Tu vas me dire qu'aucun Serpentard ne t'a fait ses hommages ce matin ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais plissa les yeux, essayant de jauger la véracité de ses propos.

_ Ce n'était qu'un adieu ?

_ Merci mon dieu, il a compris !

_ Ferme là et embrasse-moi, exigea Draco.

Harry s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et attrapa le visage de son petit ami pour l'embrasser passionnément sachant que c'était le seul moyen de vraiment calmer sa jalousie.

_ Est-ce que maintenant que tu as fini ta crise de paranoïa on peut aller rejoindre les autres ? Ils doivent nous attendre dans le hall.

Draco hocha la tête et lui prit d'autorité la main avec un sourire fier avant de le tirer dans les couloirs et les escaliers. Plusieurs mois qu'Harry était officiellement en couple avec lui mais il était toujours autant jaloux. Sauf que désormais il ne se gênait plus pour le faire savoir. Ils avaient même eu une dispute mémorable un soir où il l'avait accusé de coucher à nouveau avec Blaise, tout ça parce qu'il avait consolé le jeune homme qui lui-même avait quelques difficultés avec Théo, son petit ami. C'était fatiguant et presque insupportable mais malgré tout Harry n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son Serpentard. Il était heureux avec lui, même quand leurs disputes faisaient trembler tout Poudlard. Heureusement leurs amis étaient d'une patience d'ange.

_ Harry ! Draco ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Hermione en les saluant de loin à grands mouvements de bras.

_ Monsieur draguait ce furoncle ambulant de Crivey, gronda Draco.

_ Chéri, je croyais qu'on avait discuté de ça.

_ Oui bon. Tais-toi Potter.

Blaise rigola en cachant son visage dans le cou de Théodore et Harry retint difficilement un sourire. Chaque fois qu'il appelait Draco « chéri », ce dernier devenait étrangement plus docile. Ce genre de mot tendre le mettait toujours mal à l'aise en public.

_ On devrait y aller, intervint Ron. Si on traîne avant de prendre les diligences on n'aura pas de compartiment vide.

Tous les six se dirigèrent alors vers les voitures attachées aux sombrals, et montèrent tous ensemble dans la même. Pendant le chemin menant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Harry observa ses amis. Ron et Hermione roucoulaient comme au premier jour et ils allaient même se marier au mois d'Août. « On a déjà trop attendu » avait dit Ron pour justifier sa demande. Tous deux étaient plus que ravis et bien sûr il serait le témoin de son meilleur ami. De leur côté Blaise et Théo s'étaient remis ensemble il y a quelques semaines. Théodore ayant beaucoup de mal à montrer son amour, une énorme dispute avait éclaté entre eux pendant le mois d'Avril et ils avaient rompu dans les cris et les larmes, rendant Blaise tellement malheureux qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide après cela. Alors avec Hermione et Ron ils s'étaient ligués pour lui rendre sa verve habituelle. Ils poussèrent Blaise à tenter de s'ouvrir aux autres, pour « oublier » ce crétin de Théo. Draco était bien sûr complice et ce dernier poussa une gueulante sur son ami pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il ne se battait pas pour Blaise. Il suffit d'un petit mot de Théodore pour que son petit ami le reprenne immédiatement et depuis tout allait bien.

Enfin il y avait Draco, horriblement jaloux, caractériel et égoïste mais aussi étrangement attendrissant dans l'intimité, drôle, beau, intelligent. Il le rendait totalement fou et adorait cela chaque jour d'avantage. De toute façon lui non plus n'était pas toujours un cadeau.

_ Ça y est on est arrivé, dit Théo en ouvrant la portière.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on quitte Poudlard, renifla Hermione au bord des larmes.

_ Tu reviendras en tant que professeur ! Répondit Blaise.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je vais faire du droit sorcier puis entrer au ministère pour défendre les créatures magiques ! Tu sais comment on traite les loups garous ? C'est une honte et je ne te parle même pas des elfes de mais...

Ron mit la main sur la bouche de sa fiancée en soupirant.

_ Hermione, on sait. Tu nous l'as déjà dit 50 fois alors maintenant tu te calmes.

Draco ricana méchamment et Harry lui pinça la hanche pour le forcer à se tenir correctement avant de se diriger vers le tas de bagages pour récupérer ses affaires.

_ Hé Draco regarde il y a un Poufsouffle qui mate le derrière de Harry, se moqua Blaise.

_ Quoi ? Où ça ? S'énerva le Serpentard en attrapant son petit ami par le bras.

Harry soupira.

_ Merlin pitié aidez-moi... Draco, il te fait marcher arrête avec ta jalousie sérieux. Ça en deviendrait presque effrayant.

_ Je t'emmerde, répondit-il avec hargne.

_ Draco, langage, rigola Théodore.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sorti sa malle et celle de son petit ami du tas, Ron et Blaise faisant la même chose pour leur moitié.

_ Vous allez faire quoi cet été ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Avec Théo on va voyager. On va sûrement faire toute l'Europe ou au moins une grande partie, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

_ Et toi Draco ? Relança Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mon petit ami n'a fait aucun projet avec moi alors j'imagine que je vais rester dans mon manoir à compter le nombre d'amant qu'il aura pendant les vacances.

_ Mec sérieux faut que tu te soignes, rigola Ron.

_ C'est vrai Harry ? Tu n'as fait aucun projet avec Draco ? Vous avez au moins parlé de l'après Poudlard j'espère ? Gronda-t-elle le regard lourd de reproche. Après tu t'étonnes qu'il soit jaloux alors que tu ne le rassure jamais !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré Granger ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! S'indigna Draco.

Il disait ça mais Harry comprit que sa meilleure amie avait visé juste. Pour lui c'était tellement évident qu'il verrait Draco cet été qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'en parler. De plus le Serpentard avait passé son temps à dire « on ira ici », « on ira là » alors il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

_ Sérieusement Draco ? Bon très bien, tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire après Poudlard? Je vais passer chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque foutue journée avec mon petit ami qui n'a tellement pas confiance en moi qu'il va me coller pour être sûr que je ne regarde pas quelqu'un d'autre trop longtemps. Je vais retourner à Square Grimaud et retaper la maison de fond en comble et toi, espèce de narcissique insupportable, tu vas m'aider parce que je n'ai foutrement aucun goût en matière de décoration et que sans toi je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas le choix parce que sinon je viens te chercher dans ton foutu manoir par la peau des fesses !

Draco eut un immense sourire satisfait.

_ Est-ce que tu me demandes d'emménager avec toi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'abruti ! Grogna Harry.

_ Ferme là ! Et...

Mais il ne le laissa pas finir qu'il avait déjà pris possession de sa bouche comme un désespéré, ignorant le regard choqué de leurs amis.

_ Comment il a pu comprendre une telle demande ? S'étonna Ron complètement hébété.

_ Ça n'a rien de romantique, soupira Hermione en se tenant le front d'exaspération.

Blaise rigola avant de monter tout simplement dans le train avec Théo, suivi des autres tandis que Harry était toujours accroché à son petit ami, leurs lèvres soudées dans leur bagarre habituelle. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Draco se serra contre lui dans l'un de ses rares moments de démonstration d'affection en public. Il sourit doucement et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

_ J'avais peur que notre relation ne survive pas à Poudlard, admit Draco d'une voix faible. Je suis tellement heureux depuis quelques mois que je suis terrifié du moment où tout ça prendra fin.

_ Draco... Tu es tellement stupide.

Ce dernier le repoussa méchamment et lui jeta un regard noir. Harry rigola et prit le visage de son petit ami en coupe.

_ Chéri. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi à me donner l'envie d'être en couple. Ça fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble et que ça marche entre nous. Pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai envie de t'étrangler avec tes crises de jalousie. Je ne partirai nulle part. Toi et moi c'est fait pour durer. On va emménager ensemble, créer notre maison à nous, faire nos études, se fiancer puis se marier et on aura des enfants. Plein d'enfants qui seront aussi insupportables que toi, mais que j'aimerais plus que tout au monde parce que ça sera les notre. Alors oui on va se disputer souvent, je vais claquer la porte, tu vas m'insulter puis on va se réconcilier comme on l'a déjà fait plein de fois ces quatre derniers mois. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant comblé que depuis que je suis avec toi tu sais ? Sois honoré, le grand Harry Potter ne peut pas passer sa vie sans toi. Je t'aime Draco.

Ce dernier le fixa, les yeux troublés d'émotion, grand ouverts de surprise.

_ C'est... la première fois que tu le dis Harry.

Et là Harry comprit pourquoi Draco était autant emprunt aux doutes et à la jalousie. Il faisait le fier mais n'attendait que d'être rassuré quant à son amour pour lui. Il sourit tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras à nouveau.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours je t'en fais la promesse. Es-tu prêt à faire ta vie avec moi Draco ?

_ Question débile. Évidement que oui. Mais je te préviens on se marie avant la fin de l'année. En Décembre. J'ai toujours aimé Décembre. Alors grouille-toi pour la demande compris ?

Harry rigola doucement et l'embrassa avec amour.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras.

Fin!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Laissez moi votre avis, positif ou négatif tant que c'est constructif, ça m'aidera à progresser._

 _Est-ce que vous avez trouvé la référence pour le titre alors?_  
 _Si non, voici la réponse: "Le monstre aux yeux verts" : métaphore utilisée par Shakespeare pour parler de la jalousie._

 _"Oh! Attention, Monseigneur, à la jalousie; c'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit." - citation issue de "Othello"._

 _De plus Harry se comporte mal, il dit lui même "j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre" et il a les yeux verts!_

 _Donc Le monstre aux yeux verts est autant la Jalousie que Harry lui-même. En plus j'ai trouvé le titre longtemps après avoir fini cet OS alors c'est stupide mais j'en suis fière quand même._

 _Un grand merci aussi à ma meilleure amie, la Ô grande Boulette sacrée , pour son aide avec la correction de ce OS alors qu'elle n'aime pas du tout le Drarry._

 _A bientôt pour une autre histoire!_


End file.
